


Watch What Happens

by isthepartyover



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern!AU Newsies</p>
<p>Katherine meets a insanely attractive, slightly ridiculous boy before class one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch What Happens

“Would you like a paper, miss?”

Katherine looked up from her phone to see a very good-looking man, his face and clothes smudged in dirt (which, oddly enough, made him seem all the more attractive).

“What’s the headline?” she asked. Whenever one of the newsies approached her to buy a paper, they made up fantastical headlines that Katherine wished were true.

“’Terrified flee from burning inferno’.” the guy told her, grinning lopsidedly. Katherine snorted.

“What?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing adorably.

“You’re talking about that trashcan fire in the alley.” Katherine said, laughing at the wince on the man’s face.

“Why’d ya ask if you knew?” he complained, dropping the formal tone in his voice and plopping down next to Katherine.

“You newsies always make up the wildest stories. I like to hear them.” Katherine confessed, smirking a little at the face he made. “Now, shouldn’t you be going to try and sell more of those papers?”

“Nah, it’s the dead hours. I have about two hours until the before the dinner crowds.” he sighed.

“…What?”

“There’s nobody out. Well, ‘cept you.” He explained, grinning. “So, who are ya? My name’s Jack Kelly, pleased t’meecha.”

“Aand why in the world would I tell you my name? For all I know, you’re a creepy stalker using selling papers as a cover.” Katherine teased.

Jack look affronted. “Me, a stalker?”

“For all I know, that pretty face of yours is hiding a very unbalanced mind.” Katherine said, smiling as she put her phone back in her bag.

“I’ll have ya know that I am perfectly normal, thank you very- hey, where ya goin’?” Jack asked as Katherine stood.

“I’ve got to get back to class.” She told him, smiling. “Maybe I’ll see you later, Mister Jack Kelly.”

She started to walk away, turning just to call out to the boy still sitting on the bench, “Oh, and by the way, my name’s Katherine,” before turning and starting to jog away.


End file.
